


Воля и вера

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: WTF 2015, 3 lvl [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>немножко кровушки<br/>с соблюдением игромеха в общем, но приближенного к реальности<br/>Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Воля и вера"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Воля и вера

**Author's Note:**

> немножко кровушки  
> с соблюдением игромеха в общем, но приближенного к реальности  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Воля и вера"

Задание было простое. Даже удивительно, как на него никто раньше не нашелся.

Хотя это друиду легко нырнуть на дно озера да отыскать там потерянную во время рыбалки вещицу. А другим половину из пары предложенных за это монет придется тратить на зелья, чтобы так долго продержаться под водой, да и обсыхать, опять же, да сил потратить...

В общем, Линтра была рада, что со скуки спросила того гоблина, нет ли у него какого дела. Лишними эти пара золотых точно не будут, тем более что было подозрение – обсчитал её этот коротышка носатый, не меньше чем на ползолотого! Вот и пусть теперь расплачивается, раз ему так дорог этот камушек или что там... Расплывчатое: «Найдешь – узнаешь» вселяло надежду, что вещица и впрямь приметная.

Нужное лесное озеро нашлось довольно быстро. На карте водоемы таких размеров отмечают, направление друидка всегда чуяла прекрасно, а с высоты не разглядеть водную гладь было проблематично.

Обернулась она еще в полете, на манер морских птиц спикировав прямо в прозрачную воду – и, едва первые капли коснулись клюва, приняв более удобную для пребывания в воде форму. Чем друидка всегда гордилась, так это быстротой оборота, позволявшей проделывать такие трюки без малейших усилий.

Хлопнув ластами в предвкушении, она заозиралась, прикидывая, куда именно мог заплыть на своей лодочке гоблин. Облизнулась, заметив стайку вкусных рыбешек. Дело получалось совместить еще и с сытным бесплатным обедом – вообще прекрасно, еще сэкономленная монета.

В прекрасном настроении Линтра устремилась ко дну, мощно загребая воду ластами.

Забыла они лишь одно. Гоблины – лживые, продажные твари, никогда не ведущие дел честным образом.

Статуэтку-то она нашла сразу, обследовав места предполагаемой рыбалки. Та слабо светилась, и впрямь привлекая внимание среди темных донных водорослей. И в пасть легла удобно, и хрупкой не была, можно было без боязни сжимать зубы. Довольная гримаса не сходила с морды друидки, пока она плыла к поверхности. И, не успела покрытая короткой бежеватой шерстью спина показаться над водой, как прозвучал выстрел.

Пуля резкой болью обожгла бок, застряв где-то в теле. От неожиданности Линтра чуть не заорала, но вовремя вспомнила про статуэтку и только сильнее сжала челюсти: следующая пуля впилась в воду, лишь на палец разминувшись с правым ластом.

Спасительный нырок в глубину оборвался, едва начавшись: от дна поднималось... что-то. Линтра затруднялась определить вид этой твари, только ужаснулась количеству и размеру клыков в распахнутой пасти. У нее у самой в облике кошки таких не было! И где только проклятый охотник такую тварь нашел!

Дальнейшее запомнилось смутно. Линтра была быстрее и маневренней – тварь все-таки больше привыкла передвигаться по суше, в воде чувствуя себя немного неуверенно. Но она упорно не давала друидке нырнуть, выгоняя под следовавшие один за другим выстрелы. Пуля чиркнула по хвосту, вспарывая шкуру, и Линтра заскулила от боли, понимая, что ей не скрыться.

Что вообще от нее надо?!

Неужели...

Резко, на пределе сил рванув вперед, она мотнула головой, отбрасывая причину погони в сторону. Тварь сначала отставать не пожелала: в воде за друидкой уже давно расползался четкий кровавый след, и та двигалась все медленней, чувствуя, как уходят силы. Но короткий свист, слышный даже тут, заставил тварь метнуться за статуэткой... И пуля вошла в воду прямо перед мордой Линтры.

Та мало что не взвыла.

Ордынец, как есть ордынец! На кой ему её убивать иначе?!

Без зверя играть в прятки со смертью стало немного легче – вот только тот уже успел загнать её на мелководье, и друидка выбивалась из сил, мечась из стороны в сторону. Пули в какой-то момент легли на воду целой стайкой, два или три кусочка дроби вскользь обожгли и так раненый бок – и Линтра поняла, что больше не может. Взбаламученная вода лишала зрения, мешала дышать. На языке был привкус крови и ила, и она уже не понимала, чего больше. Тело тяжелело, почти не подчиняясь приказам двигаться, и друидка последним усилием метнулась туда, где виднелась темная вода.

Облачко мути выплеснулось за ней, скрывая от глаз охотника светлую шерсть.

Может, он хоть теперь её потеряет... Мысли текли вяло, так же вяло, как шевелились ласты. Линтра моргнула, пытаясь понять, почему вокруг так темно. Она сумела спрятаться? Или просто потеряла столько крови, что теряет сознание?

Мягкий ил толкнулся в брюхо, слабое донное течение чуть качнуло, но не смогло сдвинуть с места. Линтра устало опустила морду, слабо фыркнув, когда в нос попытался забиться приставучий ил. Она просто чуть-чуть передохнет. Здесь охотник её точно не достанет...

***

 

Что-то рвануло вверх с такой силой, что хребет протестующе затрещал, а тело выгнулось дугой, хотя и не было для этого приспособлено. Боль резанула по вернувшемуся на мгновение сознанию с такой силой, что Линтра закричала в голос, отплевываясь водой и сгустками крови. Берег ударил в живот, и она инстинктивно перекинулась в свое боевое обличье. Пред глазами плавала кровавая муть, удар лапы пришелся в пустоту. Второй зацепил что-то, жаль вскользь... На большее сил не хватило.

Лобастая кошачья голова мягко ткнулась во влажную прибрежную траву.

***

В следующий раз она пришла в себя от того, что в пасть тоненькой струйкой лили воду. Большая часть все равно текла по морде, по влажному меху затекая уже и в нос. Лантра чихнула, быстро облизнулась и открыла глаза.

Кожа у склонившегося над ней мужчины была синеватая, мягкого, почти теплого оттенка. Это обнадеживало: среди ордынцев синекожими были разве что тролли, но никаких внушительных клыков Линтра не заметила. Да и трупно-аптечного запашка, обычного для Отрекшихся, тоже не наблюдалось.

– Обернись? Мне проще лечить человека, – мягко попросил мужчина. Выговор у него был немного непривычный, почти напевный, а голос такой, что заслушаться можно.

Почему-то просьбе, сказанной таким голосом, Линтра подчинилась без малейших возражений. Закрыла глаза, сосредоточилась – и вот уже вместо громадной кошки на земле лежит обычная девушка в легких кожаных доспехах.

Доспехи эти неизвестный спаситель тут же принялся деловито снимать, стремясь добраться до раненого бока. Линтра не мешала, обмякнув в его руках. Голова чуть кружилась. Похоже, крови она все-таки потеряла непозволительно много. Но боли уже было меньше. Пониже спины, где должна была быть рана с хвоста, точно ничего не болело, что не могло не радовать.

Рубаху, тут же прилипшую к еще сочившейся ране, незнакомец стягивал как можно аккуратней, но Линтра все равно сдавленно зашипела, однако и не подумала лезть с советами. Не тогда, когда чужие пальцы ощупывают бок, выискивая засевший там кусочек металла. Когда они скользнули в рану, раздвигая края, друидка заорала, пытаясь вывернуться. Но ей не дали, придавили к земле всем весом, оседлав бедра.

Сквозь звон в ушах от собственных криков она с трудом разбирала какие-то слова, вроде бы просьбы потерпеть, что сейчас все будет хорошо. Хорошо не было! И не становилось...

По крайне мере до тех пор, пока ладонь мужчины просто не легла поверх раны и он не замолчал.

Боль не уходила – растворялась в льющемся от ладони золотистом свете. Рана затягивалась на глазах, выталкивая клочки омертвелой плоти, пока не осталось только пятно ровной чистой кожи.

– Ну вот и все, – устало заметил жрец, смахивая все это и без того окровавленной ладонью. На землю среди прочего упала и пуля.

– Спасибо, – с трудом выдавила друидка осипшим от криков голосом.

Он не ответил, только встал с неё и отошел куда-то в сторону. К воде, поняла она по плеску, мыть руки.

Подняться вышло с трудом, но все-таки вышло. Друиды вообще схожи со зверями, отлеживаются быстро. Вот и Линтра поморщилась и тоже пошла к ручью, смыть с тела грязь и застирать рубаху. Почему-то это казалось сейчас важнее всего. Даже важнее, чем более разумное в такой ситуации желание прикрыться.

Когда она, ежась от холода, повесила выжатую рубаху на ближайшей ветке, жрец уже давно сидел на камне, потирая руки и нет-нет, да посматривая на спасенную девушку. Та не оставалась в долгу, то и дело косясь на незнакомца.

Ночной эльф, обладатель столь приятной для глаза кожи, щеголял жиденькой длинной бородкой почти изумрудного оттенка, неожиданно буйной на её фоне шевелюрой, забранной в низкий хвост, и коротковатыми для его рода ушами. Еще Линтра внезапно обнаружила на кожаной пластине, нашитой поверх обычного для жрецов одеяния, несколько глубоких царапин, сквозь которые проглядывала синева.

– Это я? – виновато уточнила она.

Жрец кивнул.

– Я тебя не виню, – заметил он все тем же чарующим голосом. – Ты просто защищалась, не зная, кто рядом.

На такое Линтра не нашлась что ответить. Только села рядом, обхватив себя руками.

– Спасибо, – повторила она, благодаря уже за все разом. Эльф промолчал. Потом поднял руку и обнял её, прижав к теплому боку.

Друидка только зажмурилась и мало что не замурчала. Одевать броню на голое тело было глупо, рубахе хоть чуть-чуть обтечь надо, а вода, которую она как могла стряхнула, собиралась каплями и неприятно холодила. Так было хоть немного теплее, правда, рукав эльфа тут же промок, но тот не стал обращать на это внимания.

– Кто это был? – нарушила повисшую тишину друидка.

– Ордынец, – чуть пожал плечами эльф. Большего говорить не требовалось, и так все было ясно.

– Он?..

– Просто ушел.

Как будто были в этом сомнения. Что от жреца толку в бою – он лекарь, а не воин. А охотник получил что хотел и просто не стал утруждать и так уставшего зверя приказом нырнуть в озеро и найти раненую, а может, и умершую друидку.

Опять повисла тишина, но теперь какая-то неловкая.

– Линтра, – наконец назвалась друидка, чтобы хоть как-то её нарушить.

– Каэлфим, – отозвался жрец после некоторой паузы. И чуть сильнее сжал руку на её плече.

Линтра поначалу не обратила на это внимания. Тело постепенно расслаблялось, а голова приходила в порядок по мере того, как страх смерти и последние отголоски боли уплывали прочь. Возвращались нормальные чувства.

Злость на гоблина, так её подставившего. Не простая же статуэтка явно!

Мрачная ненависть к ублюдку-ордынцу, просто игравшему с нею даже после того, как он получил желаемое.

Внезапный стыд от осознания происходящего сейчас. До девушки только дошло, что она сидит в обнимку с абсолютно незнакомым мужчиной, да еще и голая по пояс.

Она резко подняла голову, встретилась с ним взглядом – и почти задохнулась от плеснувшего из чужих глаз желания. Наверное, она все-таки еще была не в себе. Ничем иным Линтра не могла объяснить, что в тот момент сама потянулась вперед, касаясь губами чужих губ. Потом как-то резко чужие руки сжали, притянули к широкой для жреца груди, а тот уже не целовал – почти кусался, грубо и яростно. Эта грубость почему-то заставляла задыхаться уже её, будя зверя.

Из груди вырвалось тихое рычание, и Линтра сама укусила скользнувший в рот язык. Почувствовала, как что-то резко прикоснулось к шее, почувствовала кровь – и отшатнулась, оглушенная тем, что она чуть не сделала.

Каэлфим тяжело дышал, его руки бездумно бродили по спине девушки, то и дело норовили сползти вперед, сжимая обнаженные груди. Потом он чуть смутился – но вовсе не из-за этого, а потому что из бороды виднелись несколько тоненьких щупиков.

– Не бойся, – голос его чуть охрип, став еще более волнующим, – моя мать была дренейкой.

Лантра испытала острое желание запустить руки в зеленые волосы и проверить, нет ли там маленьких рожек, но справилась с собой.

– Я... – она попыталась отодвинуться и слезть с чужих коленей. – Я не могу... Я... другому...

Сбивчивые слова все-таки дошли до сознания мужчины. Он глядел на друидку – и та видела, что он очень давно не был с женщиной, настолько давно, что желание туманило голову, отключало рассудок и приказывало одно: схватить её, повалить на землю, срывая оставшуюся одежду, и, едва удостоив грубой ласки, ворваться, забыв даже раздеться самому. И брать, брать, слушая крики и не давая вырваться, вколачиваться, наслаждаясь мягкостью и жаром желанного тела.

От этого внезапно потяжелело в низу живота. Зверь снова поднял голову, заворчал, и в этом слышалось намеренье согласиться. Побороться лишь для виду, чтобы самец смог доказать, что он достоин её. А потом наслаждаться самым сладким проигрышем на свете, ощущая на себе тяжесть мускулистого тела.

Она буквально чуяла его желание. Горьковатый лесной запах с нотками чего-то незнакомого, будоражащего, будто не из этого мира, щекотал ноздри, заставлял сбиваться дыхание. Подсказывал, что принимать его будет болью и наслаждением одновременно, заставляющими выть и впиваться когтями в чужую спину.

Что после они упадут, обессиленные – а потом все повторится снова и снова, и уже неважно, кто будет сверху, а кто снизу – они уймутся, только когда усталость заставит искать укрытия во сне.

Удерживало только одно: память о том, что она обещала другому, там, далеко, дома. И что обещала не просто, что за этим что-то было, чего зверь не понимал и желать не понимал... Друидка дернулась, буквально падая назад, и Кэлфим с трудом заставил себя не удерживать её, не сжимать руки. Кто... кто он будет, если принудит женщину силой? Чего будет стоить весь его Свет?

Они замерли, почти испуганно глядя друг на друга.

– Прости, – наконец выдохнул эльф, медленно кладя руки на колени. Мог бы сказать и что-то в духе: «Не знаю, что на меня нашло», но это было бы наглой ложью. Лгать не хотелось, и так довольно сегодня натворил. Чуть не натворил.

– Я чую... – Линтра слабо улыбнулась, торопливо дернулась за рубахой. Ткань холодила тело, надевать на неё доспехи было неприятно, но это помогало отвлечься от других ощущений. А еще она говорила искренне. Она действительно понимала жреца – и была благодарна, что он сумел сдержаться. Ведь попробуй он все-таки что-то сделать... Сумела бы воля человека обуздать инстинкты зверя? Она не хотела даже гадать.

Убедившись, что все при ней, она обернулась и низко поклонилась.

– Спасибо еще раз. И да хранит тебя Свет.

Жрец невольно улыбнулся и склонил голову в ответ.

– Тебя он уже хранит, – просто сказал он. И только запрокинул голову, следя, как тяжело набирает высоту взлетевшая птица.


End file.
